


A Little Fishy

by BL4R1233



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL4R1233/pseuds/BL4R1233
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan dies, cut in half by a rainbow drinker with a vengeance, thinking his time has finally come...but upon waking up in an endless ocean, he finds the end is not the end for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fishy

A Little Fishy

Answers never came easy to you. They were always provided,really. You guess that 'practice makes perfect' can really come into play--it's not just some lame mantra. But when you're a prince practice doesn't really matter. Sure, there was practice with your rifle, but that was sort of mandatory, wasn't it? Feeding that monster of a lusus was top priority, and you have no choice but to master the legendary weapon.  
But other choices, other problems--how to act, how to respond to people, how to treat them--these answers came forced and akward, often ending with regret and anger. You hate yourself for this. It's not that you MEAN to be so obnoxious, it's just that growing up people had not choice BUT to do whatever you said or be overly enthusiastic around you.   
You guess that's why you suck so much at behaving in the real world. It's hard, it's hard being a prince and being catered to ever day of your life and being thrown into an extraordinary circumstance, it's hard and nobody understands. That's why you have such a problem coming up with answers. And this one has to be your biggest flub of all.  
You stand over Feferi's lifeless body posed comically on the horn pile. A bloody, gaping hole exposes her innards to the dark atmosphere of the lab. The smell is sickly sweet and mixes with that of Sollux and Kanaya's. It makes you sick.  
However, this was the solution you came up with and decided to act upon; there's certainly no going back now. Tightening your grip on your wand, you step quickly across the room and onto the teleportation pad. You have a demon to make a deal with.

Several hours later, your past mistake rears it's ugly head in the form of a chainsaw. Or rather, a pissed-off rainbow drinker WIELDING a chainsaw. The pain doesn't even register; the blow is quick and precise, that of a girl who has had experience chopping down threats. Even as your world spins and around you and a wave of purple erupts from your midsection, you can't help but a feel a little at peace.  
This is it. This is the end. All of the variables of your twisted plot add up to this moment, the climax and the devastatingly quick falling action that is your death. Perhaps this is the answer you were looking for.   
Are those my legs lying next to me?, you think, Yes, it appears they are.   
Maybe this is what you wanted. Now you won't be able to hurt yourself, or anyone else, ever again. As this thought floats into your head, you finally feel relief. A shuttering breath escapes your lips. Your vision dims.  
And you die.

But no, it's seems death was not the grand solution. You wake up on the sea floor, confused and surprised. How did you--oh. Right. Kanaya. This must be the afterlife then, or it's equivalent at least. Slowly, you ease yourself up into a sitting position and immediately cry out in pain. Your body is intact but the pain remains, an eternal reminder of the products of your last, and fatal, decision.   
God, you're an idiot. To think that dying would've been the end, that it was the perfect solution...but no, obviously the End was too good for you. Grinding your teeth you rise to your feet and get a better look at your surroundings.  
It's an endless expanse of sand and water, a never-ending turret of blue and pale yellow. How to spend one's eternity?   
I guess, you think, figuring that you couldn't make any dumber choices at this point, the only thing to do noww is go forwward.

The afterlife is very boring, you decide. Alone with your thoughts, you roam it's depths and replay in your head the events that led up to this moment. You guess that teaming up with Noir was a last-ditch effort in attempt to save your own neck. And, you realize, this was very shelfi--selfish of you. In fact, all the moments up to this one led from one selfish act to the next. Just another reason for self-loathe.   
Every now and then a patch of seaweed punctuates the vast expanse of sand. They don't move though, just float there, stationary, leaves poised to flutter but lacking the push of the waves to complete the action. You ask yourself why you don't just stop, just lie down and give up. Lie there and become a purple blip in an otherwise unchanging landscape. But some stubborn instinct prevents this, so,gritting your teeth against the pain, you trudge on.  
After what feels like an eternity, something looms in the distance that would have made your heart stop. It is a looming figure, murky and black against the blue backdrop. It offers a sense of hope and something within you stirs. You feel the need to go there, whatever it is.  
For the first time in a long, long time, a sense of purpose reforms I the fragments of your fractured mind. It takes a very long time to get close enough to make out what the figure is, and an even longer time to actually arrive. What stands before you is crystal clear, and pierces your heart like a knife.   
It's your castle.

Everything is just as you remember. The obscene amount of wands you prided yourself on, the garish furniture you filled in every available space, the same drab shades of black and purple.   
Somehow your feet bring you to your old room. It is just as you left it; a complete mess of old obsessions. Slowly you walk through your old room, and you begin to laugh. The sound surprises you at first. Such a noise has not escaped your voice in some time. It hurts your throat, your lungs ache with the effort, but you chuckle and yes, smile a bit at the familiarity if it all. The laughter stops abruptly however, when your eyes catch the gleam of a silver headpiece.   
It was a gift, one that seemed trivial at the time. It was from Feferi, for your fifth wriggling day. You remember the occasion quite clearly; she was the only one to greet you that day with a genuine smile on her face. She'd dragged you into an empty corridor and produced a black box. Upon opening it revealed a silver circlet with a purple gem of your blood color set in the middle.   
It matched hers, she had said. Proved that you two were the best of moirails. She'd slipped it over your head, whispered and smiled, "Moirails forever, right, Eridan?"  
You had blushed and given her a tight hug. The day she broke up with you...you very nearly chucked it into the Abyss.  
Now you pick up the present with trembling fingers and trace a pattern on its gleaming surface. Moirails forever. Yeah right.  
"Fef..I'm so sorry," you whisper and press your head to the cool gemstone. Tears leak from your eyes, slick and warm, trickling like a leak from a dam. "I wwas such a damn fool."  
And then a voice, gentle and rolling, murmurs from behind:  
"Eridan?"  
You freeze. Oh Gog, this is it, you've gone off the deep end.  
"Go awway. You're fake, just a hallucination! I can't go crazy, not noww!" Your voice cracks at the end, and you shut your eyes tightly, covering your ears with your hands. The circlet clatters to the floor.  
"I'm not fake, Eridan." The voice gets closer until you can feel her cool breath against your cheek. You fall to the floor and clench your eyes tighter.  
"Eridan, look at me." Two gentle but firm hands clasp your own and pull them away.  
"No, dammit, I'm going insane! You're not real!" But despite yourself you open your eyes. There she stands, the center of your world. Pale, grey skin. Slightly pink cheeks. Long,cascading hair. The only difference are the white orbs of eyes that replaced the usual deep yellow. Her eyebrows are knitted together with worry.  
"I'm am real. Eridan, I'm real."  
"F-Fef?"  
She nods, and that's all it takes for the dam to break. Tears spill in torrents, pouring from your eyes and dripping to the floor. You pull the girl into an embrace and she falls forward on the floor with you--but neither of you care. She's there in your arms and she's crying with you; light purple swirling together with fuchsia pink and pooling on the floor. The two of you stay like this for a long time until finally, she pulls away.  
"H-how did you find me?" you ask, wiping away a stay tear. Feferi smiles gently and it fills your soul with happiness in its purest form. You haven't seen that smile in far too long.  
"I think you found me. Through the dream bubbles."  
A moment of confusion passes before your realize the scene around you has completely changed. The room is no longer yours, but adorned with pink and cages and suspended cuttlefish.  
"I was just sitting here, thinking of where to go next when you just kinda...appeared in my room. You must've been thinking of me."  
Your eyes flicker to the fallen headpiece and you smile weakly. "A bit, yeah," and then you are reminded of WHAT you were thinking of. "Fef," you murmur, pulling her into another hug. You don't want to ever let go. "I meant wwhat I said. I'm so, so sorry. For evverything." A sob chokes out of the last word. "I am such a damn fool sometimes. Back on the meteor I thought--I just--I wasn't thinking--" your words are halted when she holds a finger up to your lips.  
Feferi smiles. It's a sad, apologetic smile. "I know. I know you made not-so-good-choices, but neither did I. Not all of us had our priorities in check, and I just got so clam mad...we both made some pretty crabby decisions. But I forgive you. I'll always forgive you." She smiles, real and bright now, like she used to. She reaches for something and, looking you in the eyes, places the silver circlet on your head along with a peck on the cheek. "That's what moirails are for, right?"  
You can't help but feel a solitary tear trickle down your face.   
"Of course, Fef."

And right then, in that moment, you know the answer to all your problems was there all along, pink and bubbly, and just a little bit fishy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sadstuck(if you can even call it that) and I'm really happy how this came out! More to follow, ones with an actual plot and hopefully some awesome story telling >:D hope u like it!


End file.
